Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to trim panel having a dummy connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trim panel with a dummy connector that attaches to an unused electrical connector.
Background Information
As automotive manufacturing processes become more streamlined, it is more cost effective to manufacture a single wiring harness for a model vehicle that includes duplicate connectors that are used for the same purpose but at different locations within a vehicle. For example, a rear brake lamp is required at a centered area of a rear end of a vehicle. In some versions of a specific model vehicle, the rear brake lamp is installed to a rear shelf within a passenger compartment adjacent to a rear window. In other versions of the same model vehicle where a rear spoiler is installed to a trunk lid of the vehicle, the brake lamp can be included within the structure of the rear spoiler. In such a circumstance, two electric connectors are provided in a single vehicle wiring harness for that model vehicle. One of the connectors is used when the brake lamp is installed to the rear shelf, and the other connector is used when the brake lamp is installed within the rear spoiler.